A flat panel display such as an FFS Liquid Crystal Display has become the trend of display technology development. The FFS technology is that a fringe electric field generated between pixel electrodes and a common electrode of a Thin-Film Transistor (TFT) substrate enables liquid crystal molecules between the electrodes and above the electrodes to rotate on a plane parallel to a glass substrate. The pixel electrodes and the common electrode are made of transparent conductors, so that the transmittance of the Liquid Crystal Display is improved.
The transmittance of the Liquid Crystal Display further depends on both factors of an electrode width and a width of a gap between electrodes in a pixel unit. If the electrode width is increased, the transmittance is decreased; and if the width of gap between the electrodes is increased, the transmittance is decreased because the liquid crystal molecules under the gap cannot be driven. By decreasing merely the electrode width or the width of the gap between the electrodes, although the pixel transmittance is improved, the difference between the transmittances of various pixels causes a color shift phenomenon.